


this is pack

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone is with everyone - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, like literally a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: things we should have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is pack

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132674396334/stoyd-week-things-we-should-have-had-this-is
> 
> [this is polya pack; the whole pack is in a polya relationship with each other. However, focused pairings in this drabble are Stiles/Boyd/Braeden, Scott/Kira/Allison, Allison/Isaac and Derek/Erica/Lydia]

“Pass me the popcorn?”

Stiles carefully nudges the bowl of popcorn with his foot, sliding it along the coffee table until it’s closer to Scott. His best friend’s on the floor, Kira between his legs with her head on his shoulder and Allison cuddled up to his side; next to her, Isaac’s spread out, head pillowed on Allison’s thigh.

Derek, Erica and Lydia have claimed the other couch, tangled up in a mess of limbs. It’s the first quiet Saturday night in what felt like forever and they’d all turned up at Derek’s for a movie night, Scott and Stiles armed with junk food and Erica and Boyd clutching a bunch of DVDs. At Stiles’ pleading – and a few soft little kisses – Derek let them order pizza, despite how much he hates grease on his couches.

Boyd shifts beneath Stiles, arms curling around him a little firmer, just holding him close, and Stiles smiles, pressing a little kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw. Boyd gives a happy little rumble in response – almost like a purr, but Stiles knows he’d get a grumble if he dared say it. 

Braeden’s tucked into the small space between Boyd and the back of the couch, head resting against Boyd’s shoulder and fingers absently stroking Stiles’ thigh, gentle and affectionate. His and Boyd’s legs are tangled together, bodies slotted together like puzzle pieces.

It’s hot and heavy, it’s crowded...but it’s comfortable. It’s pack. It’s safe.

It’s perfect.

Stiles brushes a kiss to Boyd’s jaw. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Boyd tips his head to press their foreheads together, smiling. “I love you too.”


End file.
